Conventional flow rate measurement and calibration systems have required the water or water-based solution to discharge directly into the flow meter, pass through the flow meter, then empty into open atmosphere. This conventional method of flow rate measurement adds back pressure to the point of discharge at the nozzle, faucet, showerhead, pump, sprinkler head, pipe, or irrigation nozzle and, therefore, may adversely affect the accuracy of the measurement by altering the true flow rate, which is desired to be measured.
Conventional practices for measuring flow rate into an open atmosphere involves catching the flow in a calibrated volumetric container for a specified period of time, which is often measured with a stopwatch. Modern agricultural sprayers can have greater than 50 nozzles on a boom. Typically, this method involves the user holding a graduated pail under the nozzle being tested and using a stop watch to mark out one minute so the flow rate could be read from the pail graduations. This process requires two hands and can be quite time consuming if, for example, the flow rate from each nozzle of a 50-nozzle spraying system is being tested.
It would therefore be desirable to have an apparatus for accurately determining the flow rate of a liquid at the point of discharge that does not create back pressure at the point of discharge. It would also be desirable if the apparatus could provide flow rate data more quickly than conventional flow rate measurement systems without the use of a stopwatch. The invention provides such a flow rate measurement apparatus. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.